Poseidon
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: For lack of a better title...Klaroline and Eleven's favorite family, including Teen Wolf's Stiles Stilinski have been thrown back in time by Poseidon, being a threat to his rule. They have to find a way back in order to defeat him, but first they have to convince the good people of 18th century England that Poseidon, is indeed dictator of England.


The water hit their backs hard as they fell into the clear dark water. 3 hit the water in unison and moved their bodies to regain control of them as the two others fell in after them, moving out of the way. Stiles panicked and headed for the surface of the water, avoiding the barrier he now saw from illuminated lights underwater; gasping horribly and looking around. Four others bobbed to the surface around him. Caroline and Niklaus looked around at their surroundings, Caroline having wiped the wet hair from her eyes enough to see. Niklaus put his hand on her back and looked around wildly, guiding her to a safe location away from wandering beams of light. _Wait, what?_ Stiles turned to look out ahead of him when he saw The Doctor and his friend come out of the water, gasping hard as well. What seemed like miles away, a Zeppelin was floating in the air, light up in presence by the lights. The sky was dark, but it felt like it wasn't nighttime. But then he felt like that a lot now.

"Okay," Stiles began "did what I think just happened happen?"

"Poseidon threw us back in time through that wormhole." Caroline affirmed.

"So that was actually a worm hole, it wasn't just some magic made up to look like one?" Stiles replied.

"We're in some freak version of the past and we need to take cover from whatever it is trying to find us, Stiles, what do you think?" She snapped.

"Oi." Rory snapped. Caroline shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I just – I didn't think he'd be able to pull it off." She said. The five treaded water for a minute in silence.

"Well, while we're figuring out exactly were the bloody hell we are, I suggest we take cover and make sure we're not kept from getting back home." Klaus remarked.

"Sounds like a good plan." The doctor replied quickly and headed for something to lay on. A flash of light came again, and the five discovered what their wormhole had looked like; purple and black, not big enough to fit more than one in at a time. And a body dropped from it, far enough away that no one would be hit. When the body went into the water with a hard splash, Rory swam over to the figure and held onto them.

"Amy?" he asked in surprise, and pushed the bangs from her face. She coughed up water and gripped him, looking around wildly.

"Where are we?" She asked in return.

"We've got no clue, why did you follow us?" Rory said. Amy glared at him.

"I thought that spinney, wormhole thing killed you and The Doctor. Do you really think I would've just gone on without you?"

"We're going to find a way back! We always do and we're always safe at the end of it." Rory snapped.

"Are you really mad that I chose to be with you, again?" Amy asked dangerously.

"Could we have a lover's quarrel after we've found a safe place to be?" Klaus asked wearily. Amy turned to give him a glare as well and looked between Rory and The Doctor.

"We weren't the only ones who got sent through." Amy stated.

"Yes. And I think wherever we've landed has a patrol schedule, which we might be caught in the middle of if we don't do something." Caroline quipped.

"Well what're we gonna do?" Amy asked. Stiles looked below the surface of the water.

"Hang on a second." He said and dove down below.

The barrier that they had landed on the other side of wasn't a barrier. It was a statue. The head was big enough for Stiles to float before without detection from submarine lights, which he peeked at. The vessel went to the south, away from them, and disappeared. He almost sighed in relief. He looked back at the statue and saw how young the face looked. It was a man, with short hair almost touching the bottom of the neck with young eyes. It was odd how Stiles thought they were kind eyes, where there was little to no detail in them. He looked to the surface of the water and came back up, taking a deep breath of air.

"What did you see?" Caroline asked.

"There's a statue down there." Stiles gaped, treading water and staring at the others in surprise.

"Let me see." Caroline replied, and then bobbed down to look. The group waited for the blonde's head to reappear. Stiles watched Niklaus, who was solely focused on the woman he was beside, the others taking a moment to take in their new surroundings. Niklaus' eyes turned to his and he quickly looked down, hoping he doesn't say something.

Caroline came back up, gripping Klaus's arms. Klaus moved her wet bangs from her face and waited patiently for whatever she had to say.

"It's Theseus, one of Poseidon's sons." Caroline managed to get out, and then started to tread the water by herself.

"How do you know that off the top of your head?" Rory asked in frustration. Caroline gave him a look.

"I had a mythology semester in high school." She replied in hurt. The Doctor nodded.

"Very good, yes, Theseus, son of Poseidon, probably killed by his false god father for the throne. Question is, why is Poseidon's statue right there?" He asked, his face pointing behind them. The group looked and saw he was right. A giant merman a hundred feet in the air with a trident and a long flowing beard looked out at his subjects. Amy turned towards the city on the other side, where Poseidon's eyes were cast.

"We're in England." She realized, panting. "How do we always end up in England?" She asked.

"It's funny how that turns out." The Doctor agreed. Caroline looked between the two and Stiles, both deciding now was not the time for banter.

"We should find a place to dry out. We will all die of hypothermia, instead of only some of us, if we don't get out of this damn water." Caroline huffed, swimming towards the statue of Poseidon.

"Wait, wait." Stiles warned. She turned around and looked at him. "I think the Zeppelins are coming this way, we need a distraction." He said.

"That is one of the weirdest sentences I've ever heard." Rory noted, Amy nodding in agreement.

"How're we going to distract them?" Klaus replied irritably. Caroline pulled on something around her neck and looked at the pendant. An elongated jewel, a point at the bottom; it reminded her of movie night with Matt and one night they've watched Atlantis. This jewel was turquoise but it wasn't glowing.

" _Here, use this."_ Bonnie had handed it to her before they fell through.

 _"What is it?"_

 _"It's a magic crystal that can bring anything to life."_

 _"Anything?"_

 _"I haven't had the opportunity to try it so I wouldn't know. But I'm told it works."_

Caroline took the turquoise jewel from around her neck and looked at Stiles.

"This is how. We'll bring Theseus' statue to life and use it to distract the guards." Caroline said.

"Where did you get that?" Amy asked.

"My friend gave it to me." Caroline replied hesitantly.

"You guys find a safe place to hide," Stiles said, having swum to her without her realizing. "I'll bring the thing to life, and catch up to you guys when I know I'm clear." He said. Caroline handed him the jewel and Stiles dove under the water, son the group was huddled by the statue.

Stiles swam to the chest of the young demigod and looked at the crystal. _Should've asked for instructions._ He chastised himself. He touched the point of the crystal to the chest and swam back in surprise, within seconds the statue shifted. He went back and found a ledge to hold onto to keep the statue moving. Stiles heard a rumble and soon the water he'd been immersed in dripped at an angle from his body, the demigod merely flying at an angel through the air. Within minutes the lights all went to the statue, but none uncovered Stiles' form. He felt his grip slip and tried to get a better hold, but in doing so sealed his fate, dropping into the water. Stiles looked up in a panic and saw the statue didn't step abruptly. It kept flying at the angel it had breaching the surface. He looked in his hand and the crystal laid there, glowing lightly, enough he covered it with his other hand in case someone saw it. The statue continued to soar until it reached high in the sky, by which time Stiles turned around and swam the direction the group had gone in.

Now all he had to do was find them.


End file.
